Grace Turner
}} Grace Turner was portrayed by Jennifer Gareis and formerly by Josie Davis. Biography In 1996, Grace was introduced as Sharon Collins' best friend. Cassie Grace moved from Madison, Wisconsin to Genoa City where Sharon also now lived with her boyfriend Tony Viscardi. Sharon and Nicholas Newman's newborn baby, Noah, was at death's door. To ease Sharon's pain, Grace and Tony decided to track down Sharon's first child. Sharon had a daughter she had given up at birth. Grace and Tony finally tracked down the now five year old girl, who had been renamed Cassidy Johnson by her adoptive mother, Alice Johnson. Alice had abandoned Cassie and left her with Alice's elderly mother, Millie Johnson. Realizing that she was barely able to take care of herself, let alone a young child, Millie eventually let Grace and Tony take Cassie, her birth name, back with them. Noah unexpectedly survived, so Grace decided to keep Cassie's identity a secret from Nick and Sharon. Tony reluctantly agreed to help her. Although Cassie missed Millie, she grew to think of Tony and Grace as her parents. Grace introduced Cassie to Nick and Sharon as Grace's "niece from out of town". After a year, Grace finally told Sharon the truth about Cassie being her daughter. While Sharon was furious with Grace for keeping the secret, she was ecstatic to have her daughter back. Cassie, on the other hand, was at first devastated, and angry at Sharon for giving her up at birth. Though, after spending time with the Newmans, Cassie came to think of Nick and Sharon as her parents. One night, while babysitting Cassie and Noah, Grace plotted to steal Nick from Sharon. Nick arrived home drunk, and thinking Grace was Sharon, slept with her. The following morning, Nick was furious with Grace and swore her to secrecy. Grace blackmailed Nick into giving her a job at Newman Enterprises. She constantly tried to get Nick alone so that she could seduce him, but didn't succeed. Grace's obsession with Nick caused Tony to leave her. One night, while on a business trip, Nick finally gave into temptation and slept with Grace again. The next morning, Sharon, who had come to surprise Nick, overheard Nick and Grace talking about the night before. Devastated, Sharon wandered out onto the road and was hit by a car. When Sharon recovered, she and Nick reunited. After a short-lived affair with Michael Baldwin, Grace left town. Cameron In late 2003, Sharon was mortified to realize that software tycoon Cameron Kirsten was in town to make a business deal with Newman Enterprises and Nick was handling the deal. It was soon revealed that, during her recent absence from Genoa City, Sharon had slept with and been beaten by Cameron. When Cameron attempted to rape Sharon, she knocked him out with a champagne bottle and thought she had killed him. After dragging the body behind a dumpster, Sharon asked Larry Warton to dispose of it for her. At a bar, Sharon ran into Grace. Grace told her that she had been dating Cameron and accused her of murdering her lover. Sharon began having what she thought were paranoid delusions of Cameron's rotting body appearing in her living room. Desperate to find out for sure if Cameron was dead, Sharon and her mother-in-law Nikki Newman went into the sewer where Larry had dumped the body. They found a body that was wearing Cameron's clothes, but had decomposed beyond recognition. It was revealed later that Cameron was still alive. The "hauntings" had been a trick set up by Cameron and Grace. The body Sharon and Nikki had found was actually that of Frank Barritt, Cassie's biological father. Cameron had killed Frank himself. Nick and Sharon convinced Grace to testify against Cameron, and he was jailed for his crimes. The Newmans were grateful to Grace for saving Sharon, and Grace began working for a Newman Enterprises subsidiary in New York City. Brief Return In 2014, Nick calls Grace asking her to come back to Genoa City. When he meets up with her at her hotel room, Grace waits for him wearing nothing but lingerie, thinking Nick had called her to pick up on their relationship. However, Nick tells Grace that he called her for information regarding the night Sharon gave birth to Cassie. Feeling embarrassed, Grace puts her robe on and listens as Nick tells her everything from he and Sharon getting back together to Cassie's tragic death to the sudden appearance of Cassie's doppelganger, Mariah Copeland. Nick tells Grace of how Mariah was hired by his father, Victor, to drive Sharon insane, but the plan backfired when Mariah began feeling remorse for her actions and Sharon eventually took her in. However, Nick was curious about Mariah's past and asks Grace if she remembers anything that happened the night Sharon gave birth to Cassie. Grace remembers that she, Sharon, and Sharon's mom, Doris Collins, were at a hospital, but a mysterious nurse prevented Grace and Doris to go into the delivery room with Sharon. Grace reveals the name of the odd nurse was a control-freak woman named Helen, Mariah's mother. Nick thanks Grace for her help. Crimes Committed *Kept Cassie Newman captive. *Raped Nicholas Newman. *Assisted Cameron Kirsten on his revenge Siemens on Sharon Newman. Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses Category:1990s